Neverland
by ILOVETODREAM
Summary: 12 year old Emily wants to see Peter Pan more than anything. One day she wishes on a star, and her wish comes true! Now Emily if feeling something she's never felt before. Peter is keeping a big secret from her. Now she must figure out what that secret is


**The Perfect Ending**

Sitting on a windowsill in London was a twelve-year old girl. She had a book in her lap, and was reading intently. Her straight dark brown hair fell into her eyes constantly, and her round brown eyes stared longingly at the pages of her book. Her light blue dress flowed in the breeze, and her feet were dangling out of the window. This is where her story begins. A girl, Emily, wants nothing more than to see Peter Pan, and go to Neverland.

**Chapter 1**

I closed the book slowly, and stared at the cover. I just read Peter Pan for the one hundred and seventeenth time. To me, when I read in the moonlight the characters seemed to come alive, and the story became a movie flashing before my eyes. The last two words stayed in my head, The End. I wish I had that perfect ending, but those things only happened in fairytales.

I believe in Peter Pan, I truly do. I know I'm pathetic in thinking they're real, but I can't help it. I can't help but feel like he's really there, somewhere in Neverland. I know he's real. I know Neverland is real. I know the lost boys, Tinkerbell, Tiger Lily, Captain Hook, and all of them are real. I can just feel it.

I looked up toward the dark night sky, and saw the round silver moon, and the millions of twinkling stars surrounding it. The stars shined brightly, but one caught my attention. It wasn't the brightest, or the biggest, but it caught my attention because something was special about it, but I can't figure out what. I decided to make a wish.

"I wish I could see Peter Pan, and go to Neverland right now," I said quietly, but then I thought of all the other wishes I made, but they never came true. The star is probably billions of miles away. Maybe it can't hear me. Maybe that's why my wishes never came true. "I wish I could see Peter Pan, and go to Neverland right now," I said just a little bit louder, but nothing happened. I wasn't loud enough I thought. I have to yell louder! "I wish I could see Peter Pan, and go to Neverland right now!" I yelled, but yet again nothing happened. I wasn't discouraged, not yet. "I wish I could see Peter Pan, and go to Neverland right now!" I yelled louder, but nothing happened. One more time I thought. I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed with all my might, "I WISH I COULD SEE PETER PAN, AND GO TO NEVERLAND RIGHT NOW!" My ears were ringing afterward, and my throat was throbbing, but nothing happened. I sighed.

I started to get up, and get ready for bed, but as I stood up I lost my balance. I was falling! My window was on the tenth floor, so I guess this is the end. I guess I'll never have that perfect ending like I always wanted. The wind rushed past me, and pressed against my face. My book was amazingly still in my hands. I was about to scream, but I felt someone's arm under my knees, and the other in the middle of my back. Someone caught me! I was… flying? I turned my neck to see who saved me. It was a young boy about my age. He had brown hair with a tint of red in it, and his green eyes glinted with happiness. Could it really be? Peter Pan?

"Are you? Peter Pan?" I asked almost chocking on the words. That's when I saw a light glowing sphere hovering around his shoulder. It was Tinkerbell! This has to be Peter Pan!

"Yep! That's me!" He had a broad smile, and his eyes twinkled. He was even more handsome than I had pictured him. He placed me gently back into my room. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked without knowing I was saying something.

"No, you aren't dreaming," he replied.

"How do I know if this isn't a dream?" I asked.

"Pinch yourself," he said smiling.

"Excuse me?" I said since I didn't hear what he said before. Since I was too caught up in staring at him.

"Pinch yourself," he said again.

"What?" I asked again still out of it.

"Never mind I'll do it," he said and leaped over to me, and pinched me on the arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Your not dreaming since it hurt! And you wanted to know if you were dreaming or not," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," I said feeling my face turn a little red.

"It's fine. I heard you say my name."

"Oh." I watched Peter hover above the ground, and he was watching me.

"Why are you staring at me?" Peter asked after a few minuets of pure silence.

"Oh! I keep thinking my eyes are playing tricks on me, and that you're going to disappear any second. " I felt my face turn redder.

"I won't disappear. I heard you wanted to go to Neverland right now." His grin grew into a wide smile.

"How did you know I wanted to go to Neverland?" I asked.

"All of London knows you do! Maybe even the whole world!" he said laughing.

"Would you take me to Neverland? Please take me! I want to go so badly!"

"I don't know," he said teasingly.

"Come on! Please! You took Wendy!" I pleaded.

"Wendy… Whose Wendy?" he asked tilting his head.

"Wendy! The girl you took to Neverland in the book!"

"There's a book about me?"

"Yes!"

"Let me see!" he said grabbing the book from my hands. He flipped through the pages, and said, "Too bad I forgot how to read!" he said smiling.

"Oh! Here," I said taking the book from him, and flipping to a page with a drawn picture of Wendy on it. I knew the book inside and out. "That's Wendy." I pointed to her picture. I saw a sudden wave of emotion come over the boy's face, but it changed back to his gleeful self within the second.

"She kind of looks like you! I mean exactly like you, but I've never met someone that looked like you," he said, but his eyes weren't shinning like they were before. He was lying.

"Are you sure?" He scrunched up his nose, and looked like he was think deeply.

"Nope! I'm positive I've never met anyone like you." His eyes were still hard, but the shine in them was coming back. I decided to drop the subject.

"So will you take me to Never Land? Please take me!"

"Why do you want to go so badly?" I could feel my face stiffen. That was a personal question. My mom, and dad gave me the Peter Pan book for my fifth birthday. I remember it like it was yesterday. The book seemed huge back then. It was wrapped in green paper with a bright yellow ribbon tied around it. I tore through the paper eagerly, and screamed with happiness when I saw it. Even when I was little I loved everything about Peter Pan. That same day my parents died. We were driving home from the party when a drunk driver hit us. They died. I survived.

That book was the first book I ever read. My mom believed in Peter Pan as much as I did. She said she could just feel it in her blood that he was there. She told me how much she wanted to go there. How badly she wanted to stay a kid when she was little. My dad died instantly, but my mom was still alive when we reached the hospital, but she was too badly injured. They couldn't do anything to save her. I was perfectly fine though. I came out of the crash without a scratch. Nothing happened to me, but they lost their lives. I watched my mom as she died. Her last words to me were, "Peter Pan is real. Go to Neverland with him. I will be at peace once you do." I want to go to never land partly because I really like Peter, and because my mom wanted me to.

"Because I want to see it with my own eyes. I've believed in you ever since I was born. I just want to see it with my own eyes."

"Fine, I'll take you. The lost boys will be happy if I take you to Neverland." His smile was huge now. He was probably smiling since I said I believed in him my whole life.


End file.
